Its good to sing again
by jolteoniscool
Summary: Ashley, Gary and their kids Leaf and Fire have to go to kalos on a holiday and SING !
1. lets go on a holiday

"MUM!" Leaf ran into the lounge room with tears in her eyes. She had green hair and a green sundress. "Mum, Fire stole my Leafeon and Oddish out of my room." The Ashley sighed. Ashley had brown long hair with a purple shirt and a blue skirt. Yes I said Ashley, wife to Gary Oak and mother of two, Fire and Leaf. "Fire come here please… and don't lie to me this time" he considered a red shirt with flame patterns and black pants. He then gave the pokeball back to leaf. "Sorry, I just wanted to play with them" Ashley then knew it was time to give fire his two pokemon. "Fire… I think you're ready for your two pokemon… a Flareon and Growlithe" Gary wore a Gary top with blue cargo pants as Gary was just about to get the pokemon, eevee and Umbreon came back with one pokeball each. "Thanks guys" he then passed them to Fire... He then opened the pokeball and out came a Growlithe and Flareon. But something was different with the Flareon like leafs Leafeon. "A shiny eeveelution runs in the family so now you get a shiny Flareon" Gary looked at Ashley as she said that to her child.

Then there was a knock at the door which Ashley then opened. "Hey misty, what's up?" A girl with short orange hair, a blue long-sleeved shirt and knee height shorts walked in. misty then walked in and saw the two children. This was the first time she had seen Ashley and Gary together… with kids! She then noticed the wedding ring on Ashley's finger so she asked what was going on. "Are you two married?! AND HAD KIDS?!" misty then started to go crazy. She knew that Ashley like Gary more than a friend when she had first met her 12 years ago. But this was crazy. "I guess we haven't seen each other in a while" Ashley and Gary rubbed the back of their heads sheepishly. "Hey I heard that you won a trip to Kalos. Con-"but before Gary could finish misty started to explain. "Yeah but we can't go. Me and Tracy are busy at work on those times" misty and Tracy now owned the gym in cerulean city gym as a couple. "Would you four like to go? And kids go free" she pulled out two tickets from her pocket and gave them to Gary. They accepted.

As misty left Gary felt a tug on his pants. It was leaf. "Daddy, can I and fire have a pokemon battle outside?" before the parents could answer, the kids ran outside onto the grass battlefield. "Go Oddish" leaf threw a pokeball towards and out came the weed pokemon. "Go Growlithe" Growlithe ran onto the field. "Oddish use sunny day then razor leaf" Oddish turned the sun so hot it felt like hell. Then sharp leafs soared threw the air towards Growlithe. "Use ember" but it was too late and Growlithe was knocked out. "Growlithe is unable to battle; the winner is Oddish and leaf"

Ashley picked up Growlithe ran into the bathroom in the house and heeled Growlithe back to full health. "Hey Ashley, the plane leaves next week to Kalos, should we go, baby?" Gary came up behind Ashley and gave her a hug. "Yeah" they started to kiss when the kids came in. "EWWW!" they screamed and ran around them.

**The next day. (11:39am)**

"Dad someone wants to talk to you on the phone!" Leaf gave the phone to Gary as he walked in the door in his black robe.

"Hello?" somebody on the other end of the phone said

"This is Gary oak, how can I help you?" Gary said still yawning.

"This is Professor Augustine Sycamore from the Kalos region, just to inform you about your free trip"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Just that we need some singers to come, do you know any?"

Gary now looked at his wife. He knew that he couldn't tell the professor about their secret. But they had to.

"Yes I do, and she is my wife, Ashley Oak"

Gary could hear the professor fall onto the ground due to the noise of the clutter.

"Your wife is Ashley Oak and is coming to Kalos?"

"Yes and why do you need a singer?"

"It's for the champion's birthday, its next week and she held a contest to come to Kalos and sing for her birthday. So are you going to sing?"

Ashley looked at Gary and nodded. She would do it.

"Yes we will" Gary then hung up and looked at the kids. They looked very excited.

**Six days later. (2:47pm)**

"Flight 429 to the Kalos region is about to board"

The Oak family started to climb onto the plane. They were now flying to the Kalos region for their performance. Ashley works a bandanna on her head so nobody could recognize her.

**Well that's my chapter of the singing family… next episode will be some songs and a revel…**

**DUDUDUUUUU!**

**Any way… jolteoniscool says LATERZ**


	2. Its coming! Be ready!

"Yay were he-" as fire and leaf started to yell they fell down the stairs. "Umbreon use psychic" Gary yelled a command to his Umbreon to catch the children with psychic. "Thanks Umbreon" leaf then hugged her dad and soon her twin brother did the same.

"Mum, when are you due to give birth?" leaf asked as they entered the airport and wait for clement to pick them up. "Leaf don't ask that, that's rude!" Gary scolded her as Ashley just gave a little laugh. "Don't worry Gary, and it's about two weeks" Ashley then rubbed her belly as she felt a kick. "Ashley Gary? Is that you?" Ashley and the family turned around to see clement and bonnie. "Hey I heard that you got married but I didn't know you had children? Congrats" bonnie walked up to the kids to say hello. "Hi I'm Fire and this is my sister Leaf" bonnie found that leaf had green hair weird.

"Hey I heard your one of the most famous singers in the world" clement continued talking. "Is that why you're wearing the bandanna?"

"Yeah, don't tell anyone. So when are we performing?" Gary and Ashley asked

"Next week"

"Can we go to the lab now?" leaf came up to the grown-ups and asked

"Yeah let's go"

As they were walking towards the lab they see us and start to scream, as I have taking my bandanna off.

"IT'S ASHLEY OAK!"

They started to go crazy; one even took a picture of me.

"Can we here you sing?" they all started to ask a lot of questions that I only had one answer for…

"Next week I am performing for the champion for her birthday, as we think that we will on TV"

**At the lab (2:39pm)**

"So… Ashley?" the professor had us at a coffee table and looked very nervous to ask something that Gary quickly

"You want an autograph don't you" I looked at the men and to see this lab that I hadn't seen for years.

"Wow, I want to pat all the pokemon here" soon leaf and Fire disappeared into the back pokemon garden.

"So what songs will you be performing?" the professor looked at us as we walked into the back pokemon garden.

"That's a surprise… hey guys shouldn't you asked before you do something here?" I yelled out to our kids as they raced back but the professor nodded his head so they raced off again.

"Hey Ashley remember you said the next you came and if I was a pokemon trainer we would have a battle?" bonnie grabbed a pokeball of her belt and ran onto the battle field as I did the same…

"Go Chesnaught" bonnie threw a pokeball that contained that big shell thing.

"Go Charizard" the big fire dragon came out of the pokeball.

"Battle begin" clement cried and descended the two flags in his hands.

"CHARIZARD, MEGA EVOLVE!" Ashley cried out as the Charizard took shape into a bigger orange dragon.

"WOW!" everyone knew Charizard but they didn't know that I have mastered mega evolution.

"Use rockslide" bonnie had a determined look on her face. She knew she was going to win even know Ashley had mega Charizard but…

"Use flamethrower on the field" Gary then was shocked of the technique that I used in the indigo league.

**Flashback**

"_Charizard use flamethrower on the battle field" Ashley cried out as she was determined to beat her rival and crush. I tried to make Blastiose stop Charizard from burning the field. It didn't work. I lost, but that's when I gained feelings for Ashley._

**End of flashback **

But Gary was wrong. She wasn't trying to melt thefield due to no rocks on the field. She was trying to make the rocks melt as they hit Charizard and the field. It work but Charizard had taken a lot of damage.

"Now use flamethrower on Chesnaught!"

Chesnaught fainted

"That was a good battle Ashley" bonnie came out to Ashley and gave her a high-five.

"Charizard return, great job" Charizard then turned back into its normal form and returned.

As we were walking back into the lab, Ashley came crashing down onto her knees.

"GARY!" she cried out to her husband as he came up to her side.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Ashley gave him a look of surprise

"The baby is coming"

**Well… that's a short chapter, isn't it? Well that's chapter two; can you try and guess the gender of the baby? Well the singing will be on chapter 4 so stay tuned. Also, I will only post chapters of this story in my spare time. The only reason that I posted this story is because I had a dream, I was sooooo BORED!**

**Jolteoniscool is out!**


	3. The Surprises Start Here

**Warning! This chapter may contain things for kids over 10! Other then that chapter 3 is here:**

We rushed to the pokemon centre due to the hospital being an hour away. As we ran in nurse joy took one look at me and we went into a back room where I was going to give birth. With gary on my side and the children on the other I felt happy to give birth once again.

"mum I thought you said it was meant to be two weeks away! Why is it early?" Fire asked me as Bonnie and Clemont joined us.

"Well Fire, sometimes the baby comes early and late, its not always on time"

Shortly after I answered, Nurse

This before, am I correct?" nurse joy asked

"Yes" I answered with a calm voice Joy came in the room as I was getting ready to give birth.

"Okay Ashley, it seems you have done

"Okay then, as you probley know, I need you to push"

I started to push as hard as I could! It felt like an hour but the baby finally came out! But we got another big surprise!  
"Twins!?" me and gary had shocked looks on our faces. "We were told it was only one child, nottwins"

The kids were just as shocked as we were.

"Well, we can't change these now, congratulations on your new children! They are both very healthy girls!" the nurse shook off the fact that the doctors got it incorrect.

Fire gave a sigh that he was the only boy in the family other than his dad.

"What should we name them?" Gary asked me as we got giving our new babies

One of the girls had blue hair due to Gary's sister having blue hair while the other girl had black hair. They were both crying but very softly, not like the other twins we had.  
"I think the one with blue hair can be named Glacia, while the other can be Dusk, what do you think honey?

"Perfect. Dusk and Glacia are our new kids" gary and I were happy about us being a big family, although I think that's enough children for now!

"Can I hold one?"

A man in his 80's walked in wereing a lab coat with red button up shirt. He was holding a camra in his right hand. He also had a white short beard.

"Grandpa!"

Gary walked up to the professor to give him a big hug. He hadn't seen the man that raised him in years.

"Yes, you can"

The professor desided to pick up Dusk first. She started to get warter in her eyes when the man talked with her.

"Don't worry, your good old great-grampa I here to see you"

The little girl was now trying to grab his lab, when they heard a voice at the door.

"Now, isn't that cute?"

This time, a female walked in the room. With brown hair up in a bun, a white shirt with a pink cardigan. She was also wearing a red skirt, black shoes, and red earings. Shew was walking over to her daughter about to give her a hug.

"Hi mum"

Ashley was now in her mothers arms giving her a hug she hadn't felt in years.

"hello, Mrs Ketchum, how you been" gary was then hugged by the woman that had only walked in a minute ago.

"Great, may I please hold the other child?"

"Well of course"

This time, Delia picked up Glacia. The baby was in no way unhappy like Dusk was. Instead, the girl was reaching her arms out to her granma.

"the girls are being very well!" clement commented.

"Oh, Mum, Professor Oak, This is Clemont and Bonnie. They were our traveling conpanions in Kalos" Ashley this turned her head in embarrassment as she forgot to metion her friedns.

"Nice to meet you"

"I'm Delia"

"I'm clement"

"OMG! A POKEMON PROFESSER! YOU MUST HAVE SO MUCH FUN LOOKING AFTER THE POKEMON!"

It was then that clement was forced to hold onto bonnie as best as he could so the man wouldn't get bolwed over!

"It's very hard work, but yes. Do you want to become a professer?"

By this time bonnie stopped to think. For that past ten years, she had completed the kalos, and Sinnoh league and had being to the other reagions but nevedr thought on what to be. Maybe being a pokemon professer was a this she wanted to be.

"I've never thought about it," bonnie started, "but maybe this is a good way to go"

Clement was now wide-eyed at what he was hearing. His little sister was growing up, maybe this ws the right thing for her. After so long at wondering what hissister wanted to be, he finally knew, and for the good.

"Mum, I wanna have a battle"

Ashley looked at her daughter with shock like everyone else in the room, exept Fire, which was a surprise.

"And dad, I want to have a battle"

Now they understood why Fire wasn't surprised

"And why is this"

"We want to get stronger and without battleing anyone, it's not helping. Were going on a journey next year so we want to be ready!" leaf stated

"Also now that I have my first two pokemon, I want to train them"

"Alright but first the rules"

Gary and Ashley started to whispear the rules to eachother then gave a nodding confirm

"Okay, since we all have evolution pokemon, eeveelutions only. A one-on one battle. Ashley cs Leaf will be first. Granpa, can you be the ref?"

"Of course"

They headed outside for the first battle

"Honey, are you sure you can do this?"

Ashley was getting help from her mum to walk. She may not be able to walk propley but who said she can battle?

"I'll be fine" she reassured her husband

The females got into their spots on the battle field.

"Leafeon, rise to the battle field"

Leaf threw a pokeball and out same the grass evolution of Eevee. The verdant pokemon got into her battle pose with a cry of 'feon' as a signel that shes ready.

"Eevee, I choose you!"

The evolution pokemon jumped off her mothers shoulder with a sound of 'vee' that she hadn't heard in years.

The professor walked outside the field but in the middle as his position as the ref

"This is a one-on-one battle between Leaf Ketchum and her mother Ashley Ketchum. Let the battle begin"

**So this is the start of the battle between the females of the battle. The winners to both battles will be a bit surprising on one of the battles.**

**Well, the holidays are here and also are my fanfictions. If you live in Australia, then you might be interested in the 'Amourshipping Adventure' and 'The Story Of Banette'**

**Any way, this is going to be a short serers so don't get to confutbull.**

**Jolteoniscool says LATREZ! **


End file.
